


Wish List

by rambles_N_tumbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (maybe? eh sorta), Angst, Christmas, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambles_N_tumbles/pseuds/rambles_N_tumbles
Summary: Christmas is something usually spent with family, not in the middle of space with a bunch of strangers.





	Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @beatriz-castanon on tumblr, and now on AO3 for whom it may please.

“It’s December.” Everyone was seated at the dining table, trying Coran and Hunk’s new masterpiece with green goo when Pidge broke the silence. Raised heads and wide eyes were the only reactions they got, assuring them the paladins heard the words spoken.

“Pidge, what?” Shiro barely managed his words out, a knot growing in his chest as he knew the weight of the words carried by the smallest paladin.

“It’s December. Specifically, the 18th. I hadn’t checked in a while and, I thought you would want to know.” Pidge raised their eyes to meet Shiro’s widened ones, words falling heavy on everyone’s ears.

“Um, this December you speak of,” Allura broke the trance, heads moving to meet her confused gaze. “What is it?”

“A month, the last one in the Earth year.” Hunk spoke solemnly, setting his spoon down at the sudden loss of appetite. “It’s a month spent with family and friends. We get sent home from the Garrison for two weeks during this time.”

“We’d be at home by now.” Lance’s voice was gruff, gaze piercing his food as though it were to blame. “We’d be with our families at home by now. It’s a holiday we spend together with family.”

“It means a lot to many people back on Earth.” Shiro’s voice was softer than Allura had ever heard it, and it sent chills up her spine.

Coran cleared his throat gently before rising from his seat. “Well, in that case, I suggest we spend today privately. Finish up and you’re excused.” Allura turned to Coran, quickly rising from her seat to follow him out of the room, leaving the paladins at the table quietly.

Hunk was the first to react, patting Pidge’s head gently before picking up his plates quietly. Pidge struggled up out of their seat before trudging behind the yellow paladin.

Lance never shifted, his gaze frozen on the food in front of him. When Keith gently tugged on his sleeve, he tore himself away, following the shorter male out of the dining room.

Shiro was last to leave the table, sighed heavily as he scratched his face. No one ever told him he would be thrown out into space and abducted by aliens, and now here he was, missing another Christmas from home. As he rose, Allura reentered the room. Meeting her gaze, he spared her a smile.

“You’re leaving too, Shiro?” He sighed, nodding.

“I think I could use some time alone, too, Princess.”

-

Lance was walking through the halls of the castle when he heard a slamming door and the chirpy voice of their smallest resident paladin screaming “GUYS, COME QUICK!”

Picking up his pace, he followed the laughter through the halls. He found himself in front of the room Pidge had labeled “The Bird’s Nest” in a very mocking manner, when Keith showed up behind him.

“Any idea what’s going on?” Shaking his head, Lance leaned against the door as they heard the voices of Shiro and the resident Alteans rushing to meet them.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Mullet.”

Quickly making their way towards them was Shiro with the two Alteans in tow. Raising an eyebrow, Shiro didn’t have to speak before the two teens shook their heads, turning towards the screeches of Hunk padding down the hall. Half covered in what seemed to be ingredients from the kitchen, Pidge was pushing him along, rambling the entire way.

“C’mon, Hunk! We could lose the signal at any time!!”

“Well, gee, then someone should have made the signal stronger, don’t you think?”

Sighing heavily, Pidge rushed away from Hunk. Pushing the hair out of their eyes before typing in the doors key code, Pidge’s mouth moved a million miles a second as the paladins barely managed to grasp the words coming out. “Okay, so, since we’ve entered the outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy, I managed to hijack one of the planets radio signals. Considering our current location and alignment we’re able to broadcast into the Milky Way, which means-”

“Home.” Lance was breathless, watching Pidge rummage through some spare parts and haphazardly assemble a microphone and speaker system in moments. Hunk threw hands in, helping to move gears and shifting parts before a rumble of static filled the room. Gasps were the only sounds audible as the slight beeping and whispers of information were passed through what they assumed were other people on the line. After a second, Shiro reacted, pushing through the paladins to where Pidge was almost done connecting a microphone.

“I-is it on? Can they hear us?” Static buzzed through once more as Pidge rearranged some wires before the voices returned.

“This is Space Aeronautics Headquarters. Sir, do you copy?” Unable to breathe, Shiro turned to Hunk, shaking slightly.

“Yes!” Hunk cried, Pidge trembling at his side. “Yes, we copy! Do you read us, Headquarters?” A moment passed as the room was silent.

“We read you loud and clear, unknown messenger.” Cheers erupted as Lance threw his arms around Keith, jumping ecstatically. Shiro felt tears roll down his cheeks, Allura rushing to catch the microphone before it fell from his grasp. Hunk picked up Pidge, swinging them as they laughed heartily.

“Um, unknown messenger, what is your purpose for snatching our signal?” Pidge pulled themselves away from Hunk, pushing to take the microphone from Allura.

“We are currently passing through the Andromeda Galaxy, and we were hoping to ask for a small favor.”

-

The paladins sat silently as Pidge quickly pulled some strings and managed to get through to a frequency that could be heard at normal radio signal. Having the guys working with the satellites helped, and they managed to patch themselves through and over radios, loudspeakers, and anything transmitting a signal on Earth. After narrowing down the frequency, Pidge motioned for Shiro to step forward. Handing him the microphone and headset, Pidge stepped back to settle beside Hunk on a chair nearby.

“Uh, hello?” Shiro looked to Pidge for some clarification as to who he was supposed to talk to, but the voice on the other side of the cord melted all his concerns away.

“Takashi?” Shiro felt his heart drop, the emotions pouring out of him at a heartbreaking speed.

“Mom?”

-

After Shiro had his time, Pidge regained control of the systems and began the next call. Smiling when it was patched through, Pidge handed the mic and set to Hunk.

“Ma? Ma are you there?” Allura watched Hunk’s face go from curious and anxious to a sobbing mess in seconds, the sounds of laughter and sobs emerging from the headset matching the yellow paladins perfectly. Hunk cried, speaking in a rapid language Allura couldn’t decipher. After a quick glance at Coran, she knew she wasn’t alone in her thoughts. Once Hunk was through, he passed the set back to the green paladin and barely made it back to his seat. Quickly embraced by Shiro, the two comforted each other in tears, sobbing and calling out for family members they couldn’t hold. Suddenly, Allura felt like she was imposing on a far too delicate scene between the paladins.

“Coran, I think we should let them have their time here.” Nodding, Coran followed the princess out of the room, the quiet sobs and Pidge’s quick typing fading as they walked through the halls and away from the paladins.

Pidge stopped typing, suddenly grinning as they turned to face the blue paladin.

“Lance, it’s for you.” Rushing to his feet, Lance grabbed the headset first, hearing his mother’s voice calling out for him.

“Mama? Oh Mama it’s you! Yes, it’s me, I’m fine!” Laughing, Lance let the tears roll down his cheeks, Pidge stepping back once more. This time, they made their way over to the quiet red paladin.

“Is there anyone you want to call, Keith? I can patch you in to anyone at all, you know.” Smiling, Keith patted Pidge’s leg pensively. He watched Lance cry hysterically, muttering out broken spanish to his family on the line.

“Actually, there is someone.”

Once Lance was through, he handed the headset back to Pidge. Making his way over to Keith, he sighed, scrubbing his face lightly.

“You done crying there, Cinderella?” Chuckling, Lance elbowed Keith gently.

“Shut up, I missed her.” Sighing, Lance leaned his head gently on Keith’s shoulder. “I really missed all of them.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed. “I know.”

“Keith?” Pidge’s voice broke through their thoughts, and with a quick smile, Keith stood. “It’s ready.”

Inhaling deeply, Keith mustered up the strength to take the microphone and headset from Pidge. Exhaling, he spoke as gently as possible.

“Grandma?” A gasp filled the phone as Keith felt the tears prick his eyes.

“Keith? Is it you?” Keith let out a breathy laugh, letting the tears fall as he nodded.

“Yeah, Grandma, it’s me. How are you?”

Pidge made their way over to the paladins, sitting beside Hunk’s tired form. Shiro smiled tiredly, all the paladins emotionally recharged while mentally exhausted from speaking to their families. Pidge knew they were wondering one thing, but refused to give up more information than allowed.

“Who?” Shiro mused, watching Pidge’s eyes flicked with amusement.

“Says her name is Jin, and that she watched over him as a child.” Smiling, Lance watched Keith fall apart at the old woman’s words, a muffled laughter filling the headset resounding quietly. Hunk watched the amusement grow in Pidge’s eyes as he mussed their hair. Beside them, Shiro sat quietly, thinking over everything he heard from his mother.

“Either way, he had to call someone.” Pidge grinned. “I sure wasn’t letting him out of here without crying, for better or worse.”

Finally, Keith surrendered the set back to Pidge. Smiling, they patted the taller male’s back.

“You okay?” Keith nodded, wiping the already drying tears from his face.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He patted Pidge’s head before moving to sit again. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“Well, there’s only one person left to call.” Pidge sighed before moving to connect their own call. The paladins watched quietly as Pidge slipped on the headset, gripping the mic tightly before their face contorted into a grin.

“Hey, Ma. It’s Katie.”

-

When the paladins emerged from the room, Allura and Coran met them in the dining hall. All of them were puffy eyed and tired, so the Alteans made sure they regained their hydration as they sat sharing stories at the table.

After making sure they were all well seated and quenched, Allura cleared her throat.

“So, you never did finish explaining your ‘holiday’, paladins.” She watched as all the paladins shared a knowing look before turning to her.

“Allura, it’s this. Spending time around people who care about us, and talking about things we love.” Shiro made his way beside her, letting his hand fit in hers. Lance smiled, letting Keith’s head fall on his shoulders as Pidge and Hunk chuckled quietly.

“I guess this is a good a place as any to spend December, huh?” Hunk laughed, and no one had the heart to disagree.

The castle was in the middle of the dark, cold space. But there was something warm and loving lingering in it’s halls, something Coran and Allura really couldn’t remember having been there before. But somehow, with all the paladins laughing around the table and sharing jokes and tears, they knew they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
